40kangelslitanyfandomcom-20200213-history
TL;DR - HERESY
Adventure Log: Cliffs Notes Edition If you would like a more detailed story, please visit Sojourn: The Angel's Litany for fully detailed logs of the adventure. 4/12/16 Inaugural Session! *4 Acolytes met the Inquisitor in a pub in Hive Sebellus, Scintilla; Former Inquisitor Atticus, former Arbites enforcer Reddin, Tech-Priest Myrmidon Cyrus, and mysterious Batu *Felix sends them off with a mission docket and no further information (#number1dad, #NoDaddyIssuesWhatsoever); The mission is to investigate the Agri-World of Novabella, which has not been in contact with the Imperium for over 25 years. No Imperial ship has landed in 20+ years to pick up the tribute tithes *Acolytes head to the city's central library but come out with little to no further info on Novabella than what was given. Novabella is so goddamn boring it has nothing more than a pamphlet on it *Headed to the docks to find better equipment, and met with a Rogue Trader, Captain Juliette Fawkes of the Star Siren (She's a "fox", get it? ;) ) *With extra time to spare, they head to Dock C-55 as instructed and boarded the shuttle to the Inquisitor's ship, the Angel's Litany *Felix is kind of a dick per his M.O. and Angelique flies them up to the ship, the Angel's Litany, which is not actually named after her but is an odd coincidence anyway *Acolytes settle in and await further instructions as the ship is en route to Novabella. 4/19/16 Second Session * The 4 acolytes settled into the Angel's Litany, and explored the ship while it was en route. They discover it is not heading straight to Novabella yet, but to a Rogue Trader station * Long Star station, clearly a non-sanctioned port for all sorts of trade and villainy, so not suspicious * Pick up Karan, a masked female, from the Rusty Bolter, a mercenary bar (Almost sounds like a gay bar) * The ship continues on, takes two days to arrive in Novabella's orbital space * Accompanied by the Guardsman Sergeant (whose name I do not recall and he is henceforth just Sarge) and a small team, Karan, Reddin, Atticus, and Batu head to the planet. * Landed about 180 - 200km away from Recompense, outside in the field * Beside Imperial Aquilas and Sigils that are EVERYWHERE, there are many that looks like eyes. Possible heresy * The squad follow a tribute caravan to the nearest village where they attend a mass and sense Psyker activity (OHSHITTT!) * Discover the "Living Saints" who are SUH-PPOSEDLY appointed avatars of the Harvest-Father (AKA the Emperor, the Mighty, the Golden Throne, the best and only god ever) * The group begin to formulate a plan to draw the Living Saints out into the open (Of which the plans had initially terrified the GM because holy shit guyz you are going to die prematurely maybe) 4/26/16 40k and the Furious * Party argues over the merits of several plans, one to burn down the village, another to destroy the caravan. All the plans were to blow something up somehow (None of this was very nice or cute, it was very GRIMDARK) * The psyker presence they felt during the mass seems to flee village northward toward Recompense, the party's presence is known because THE WARP IS A TWO WAY STREET * Party abandons plans and guns out of the village to chase down the fleeing psykers "up the i95" towards Recompense * The Chimera rams the second car, shoots down the first one and destroys it #nailedIt * Second car is damaged and tumbles, in less worse condition as first * Capture the one survivor who is the only psyker left. Conveniently. (stg GM rolled all the die to see how many people in that car survived and it's that one motherfucker they want anyway GG) * They interrogate the psyker and discover the general location of the Living Saints headquarters after some cajoling and not reading the scrolls that the psykers carried but having to hear it out of his own heretical mouth * Psyker is killed and tossed out, the party goes off grid and head straight to Recompense, skipping towns along the way because no one has time for that caravanning shit 5/10/16 Arrival in Recompense * The party arrives in Recompense, where they split up to cover more ground, the Sergeant and his guardsmen going to find the local PDF, while the party investigates. Don't worry, it won't all go to shit like in Scooby Doo * They run into a strange doctor, Lothos Nast, chasing a lavishly dressed Commissar Zeph Hannigan & his manservant quitting his office * Party refuses offers of "upgrades" by Lothos, he's weird and too focused on efficiency to see the bigger picture * Karan, Batu, Reddin and Atticus take Lothos and Zeph with them to the Sodality DMV office, where the supply of seeds to the peasants is regulated * While travelling into the city center, they notice an odd taint, a disgusting infection of sorts on citizens and also in the boxes of seeds leaving the Sodality HQ, leaving the Core-4 incredibly suspicious while Lothos and Zeph ignorantly continue forth * Party skips the line with Zeph's (unhelpful but helpful) help with seducing (terrifying) the girl at the front desk, Arda (Aisleen), and gets to speak to the Sodality's Overseer immediately * Overseer is reluctant to give up any information, adamant that she did NOT kill the bum-planet's one-and-only-lone astropath because-no-one-expects-them-to-die-and-has-therefore-NEVER-backed-up-the-harddrive, and that the Imperial ships MUST come to pick up her yearly tithes TO THE EMPEROR because they need to feed THE ENTIRE SECTOR- HINT HINT HINT HERESY * Interrogated and identified the Overseer as a heretic, infected by the ooze and pooze of NURGLE and burninated her in her office, then the party leaves to investigate the distribution of tainted seeds below the main offices * It so happens that the conveyor belt and servitors distributing the tainted seeds are a red herring and the party must go elsewhere to kill the beast they've cut the right-hand off of